kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Red Crack, Satisfaction, and Eiji's Vessel
is the forty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Eiji's realization of desire and his Purple Medals forces him to take anything in his way, including Ankh and a final offer from Kougami to become the OOO Vessel. Plot Driven mad by the seven purple Core Medals in his body, the Eiji Greeed battles Ankh as he assumes his full Greeed form to defend himself. Though Eiji realizes his desire and manages to become Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo, his mind is still unstable to act against the Medals' instincts as he overpowers Ankh. Ankh finds himself unable to kill Eiji due to the memories of their time together, but he still manages to barely defeat him. Taking Eiji's remaining Core Medals, Maki attempts to kill Eiji so he can get the purple Core Medals out of him. However, Ankh refuses to allow it as he ensures Maki is distracted long enough for Erika to get Eiji to safety. Seeing Ankh to be of no use to him, Maki rips out most of his Core Medals before looking for Uva. Soon after, after telling Chiyoko the truth behind Ankh and encouraged not to choose between the three men in her life, Hina finds the wounded Greeed. Though he assures her that Shingo is fine, Ankh reveals that Maki has damaged the Taka Medal holding his consciousness and it will shatter soon, resulting in his death. Elsewhere, after Erika gives them the key to the King's Room, Shintaro and Akira learn that Eiji has a desire now: the power to help others. But to their horror, Kougami then states the next phase is for Eiji to absorb the thousands of Cell Medals they have been collecting to become the ultimate OOO, even though it might turn him into the ultimate Greeed instead. However, sensing Maki's presence, as Shintaro and Akira are outraged at Kougami's insane idea, Eiji runs out of the building to face him. Assuming their fighting forms, Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo fights the Kyouryu Greeed as Kamen Rider Birth and Kamen Rider Birth Prototype support him while convincing Eiji not to rely on the purple Core Medals' power. As the Kamen Riders try to calm their ally down, Maki gives Uva the last of his Core Medals, enabling the Greeed to assume his fully resurrected form and overpower Kamen Rider OOO. As the two Kamen Rider Births battle Uva, with a dying Ankh making his way back to him, Eiji runs off back to the King's Room to undergo his transformation into a living god. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Ptera **Arms - Tricera **Legs - Tyranno *'Combos Used:' **Putotyra Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . *When Maki removes the seaweed on Kiyo-chan's head,he uttered "Bob Marley". This is a nod to Bob Marley's "Reggae hair". *It`s questionable why Ankh bleed Cell Medals when hit in the stomach by Maki as he was still possessing Shingo at the time. *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Green ***(-One Batta Medal) **Yellow ***(-One Lion Medal) ***(-One Tora Medal) ***(-One Cheetah Medal) **Purple ***Three Ptera Medals ***Two Tricera Medals ***Two Tyranno Medals DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: The Surprise Attack, the Proto Birth, and the Desire of Love, The Eiji Greeed, the Double Births, and Ankh's Desire, The Red Crack, Satisfaction, and Eiji's Vessel and Finale: The Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held. DSTD08622-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08622-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢赤いヒビと満足と映司の器｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢赤いヒビと満足と映司の器｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes